There will be Nothing Better than this
by animemusicmaniac98
Summary: A new student gets into Shirokin High after being expelled from the previous school in America. As the whole 3D class starts to call Jun the "God of Relationships", they later realize that they've overlooked one important detail... OCxShin Story
1. Chapter 1

I entered the classroom as the weird teacher beckoned me in. She was smiling ear to ear and I decided that I liked her. She seemed as weird as the whole school was to me, but she looked kind. She faced forward and introduced me to the class.

"Hey guys! You'll be having a new classmate! Here's --" she says and points towards me. I feel all their stares and just close my eyes.

"My name is Kim Junichi. I'm half-korean and half-japanese. Also part American. Yoroshiku." I tell them and bow my head a bit. The teacher smiles at me and at the whole class who continues to stare at me in awe. There is a silence as the people just stare at me.

"Ano, Yamaguchi-sensei, where do I sit?" I ask her politely. Everyone snaps out of it and the teacher smiles wider.

"Jun-kun, you may sit anywhere you like. And call me Yankumi. Its kinda my nickname." She says and smiles at me sheepishly. I wasn't used to this kind of setting. People stared at me, but not THIS openly.

I sat down at the back where there was an open seat; next to a guy fast asleep. The teacher started discussing and then I felt kinda sleepy so I lay my head down on the table to sleep a bit. If one guy was sleeping, might as well use that privilege also.

I woke up with a start when my phone began to ring. It was already break time so it was alright. I stood up and went somewhere _less_ the noise and I found myself on a rooftop. It was a bit breezy.

"Moshi-moshi?" I answered.

"Jun-chan!" answered the sweetest voice a girl could possibly have.

"What is it? I'm at school. I'm busy, baby." I answer smoothly.

"Ehh?? Then can you come over afterwards? I really, really miss you, hon!" she tells me. "We just HAVE to go on a date today!" she adds.

"Okay. I'm free then. Your house, my place?" I ask her slyly. I hear her giggle on the other line.

"Oh, you naughty little thing!" she shrieks at me. I grin widely.

"I'm only naughty when you are." I tell her and we decide to meet at her place. I put down the phone and sigh. I look around and breathe in deeply. My phone rings again.

"Erika, baby!" I greet her cheerfully. The other line greets me with a cute laugh.

"Jun, honey!" another high-pitched voice greets me. "I missed you so much! Can you come over later?" she asks me.

"I can't today, baby. Want to try that tomorrow? I'll treat you some movies and good dinner." I tell her. I hear another giggle.

"Jun, honey, you're _such_ a romantic!" she tells me and kisses me goodbye through the phone. I close my phone again and sigh. Just as I thought, I shouldn't have informed them that I was here already. Before long, I got my week planned with all the different girls I could spend the afternoon with.

"Maa, I just arrived in Japan and they're already needing me bad." I say.

"Why not just ignore them or something?" an unfamiliar voice says. I look behind me and I see a red-head lying on the bench. He sits up and looks over at me.

"You're the new student, right?" he says casually. This must've been the guy beside me who was sleeping. That guy also had red hair.

"I am. Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Sawada Shin. You're Kim Junichi, right?" he says. I just nod and go over to the bench to sit.

"Again, why not just ignore them?" he asks me and then looks over at me.

"I hate disappointing my girls. I'd rather they bother me then ignore me completely."

"You're a guy who's pretty attached to his girls. Aren't player supposed to not care or anything?" he argues.

"Hey, those girls aren't just for any guys. Also, I have my needs." I say casually. The bell rings and we both go down to class.

We enter the class and they're as noisy as ever. I sit down and the English teacher comes in. I check her out. Everyone then moves their chair nearer the blackboard, eager to see her up close. I smile.

"I heard that you guys had a new classmate today. Can I meet him?" she asks the guys kindly with such a charming smile. Everyone then faces me and I go walk down to her side.

"My, my, aren't you handsome!" she openly flirts to me.

"Sensei, I only look handsome to gorgeous people." I tell her. She blushes and giggles like all my other girlfriends. I feel everyone else's glares.

"You're part American, right?" she asks me.

"I am, ma'am." I smile.

"Can you tell the class your hobbies?"

"I would, but as long as no one would get offended."

"I'm sure no one will."

"Alright then." I say and face the class.

"My hobbies are women, doin' some match-making or goukon parties, and sometimes just playing my guitar." I tell them. Everyone seems more interested now.

"Hey! Can you introduce me to some cute girl!" one guys shouts at me. I smile. Everyone then tries to get me to introduce them too.

"No, I can't until I've evaluated what my girls want. Maybe in a few weeks, I can set up a large goukon party for all of you." I told them. They all smiled and praised me as their new hero. They still don't know that they'll be evaluated and observed as well. After all, my girls are special.

School ended and I walk out of the classroom slowly. I wanted to take my time in getting to Nica's place. I don't have to hurry anyways.

"Hey!" someone calls me. I turn around and see Sawada Shin and his circle of close friends.

"What?" I ask them.

"Wanna go to the Karaoke with us?" a guy I remember as Uchiyama tells me.

"I have other plans tonight guys. Sorry." I tell them and was about to turn around when someone spoke again.

"You meeting a girl?" Noda asks me.

"Yeah. Bye then!" I tell them and I rush off before they could hold me down or something.

* * *

~~Shin's POV~~

After some karaoke, we decide to have some good food down at Kuma's place. The ramen there was notoriously yummy and a lot cheaper. As we walked down an the road leading to Kuma's place. We hear some sounds coming from the down the alley. As we all take a closer look, it was a couple doing PDA.

"Hey, isn't that Jun-kun?" Minami suddenly said after a while of staring. The other guys look at him disbelievingly.

"Oh! Its really him!!" Uchi declares. I walk a bit closer and see that it is indeed him. I thought he was only a player, I didn't know he usually went _that_ far with them. What if he clumsily impregnates them? I sigh as my friends' stupidity. It was bad to stare, after all.

I look at them more, trying to memorize their features. The girl had long black hair and was in a messy bun. Jun, on the other hand, was still in his uniform. The girl was propped up against the wall as she had her arms around Jun. Jun had his hands underneath her shirt and the moaning didn't even seem to stop.

_I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that to Jun._

A crazy thought passes in my head as the girl slides her hands into Jun's pants, seemingly caressing his butt. Jun takes her hands off and they both stop for a while.

"Nica, not here. It'll be embarrassing for you to get caught just outside the restaurant. Imagine what your boss would say." Jun tells her.

"But I _need_ you. You know I do. You were in America for so long." the girl purrs to his hear. Jun holds her at arm's length.

"Look, give me the keys to your house and I'll cook you dinner. We'll continue there." he says. The girl looks down and both share a kiss before Jun leaves. We all hide in a corner so that he wouldn't get upset that we're spying on him or something. Which we weren't doing... we just happened to pass by.

Jun left without noticing us and we all stood in awkward silence for a while.

"I can't believe that new student is such a pimp." Noda says after we had eaten our ramen. This started the topic.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a handsome guy and even I haven't done it yet." Minami says.

"Come on, maybe that's the reason why he know so many girls, right? He does one girl and then the friend and then the friend of a friend... I bet Shin has done it with a girl already." Uchi tells them and they all turn to me.

"Shin-chan. Have you done it with a girl?" Kuma asked me seriously. I know that I don't want to answer that question. It was too personal. Although I don't want to lie and say that I've done it with someone. Silence became a very welcome guest.

"Why are you so curious anyway? Why don't you ask Jun how many girls he's done it with instead?" I evade. They can feel that I don't want to answer the question and respect my decision. After a while of talking, we all decide to go home.

I walk down the road, it was around 12 midnight already. When we last saw Jun, it was around 8 or 9. I'm buried about thoughts of how I _thought_ I wanted to do it with Jun. Why was it this darn frustrating!? Why was it bothering me so much??

I take out the keys to my apartment and was about to open it when I hear someone's footsteps. It was pretty dark at the end, near the stairs so I couldn't see much until the figure of a person grew closer. I then saw it well now, it was Jun.

Jun was walking towards me slowly, as if very tired. He then turned to a door, a neighbor before apartment, and took out a set of keys. He was about to open his door when I called him.

"Hey," my mouth moved instinctively. Jun turned towards me, suddenly wary. And then he sighed.

"Oh, its just you." he says. I walk a bit closer to him.

"You live alone?" I ask. I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I even doing this?

"Yeah. You too?" he asks. I just nod. I want to ask him about that girl. Did he take her home?

"You live your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I live with none of my girlfriends." he answers.

"Came home from a date?" I couldn't help asking.

"More like escaped. Those girls are going to pin me down if they wake up in the morning with me." he says with a deep breath.

"'Girls'? You have a lot of them?" I know I was sounding stupid, but I wanted to know. Wait, no, I _needed_ to. Why, though?

"Hey, we both have class tomorrow, right? Just go inside your apartment and I'll do that too. What is it to you anyway if I have a lot of girls?" Jun remarks. I could tell that he was cranky because he was tired and sleepy. I have to let him go then.

"Nothing much." I answer coolly and walk back to my door. As I open the door, I look back at Jun. Nothing to look back at since he's already gone inside.

"Kim Junichi. Heh.." I call faintly before changing my clothes and going to bed.

* * *

~~Next Day~~

~~Jun's POV~~

I got up pretty early and cooked myself a good 'ole breakfast and took a quick shower. I liked smelling fresh and, after all the things that I did last night, I couldn't take a shower since I was too tired.

I decide that I'm finished and get out of my door, and, just as I do, I see Sawada about to pass mine.

"Ohayou," I mumble to him. After all, he made me more tired after having to answer all his questions. Seriously, he was almost like a mom.

"Ohayou." he greets back. Since we were both going to the same place, we walked together. Thank God for the silence.

And that lasted for only a bit... until we got to school.

"Jun!" Noda calls me as soon as he sees me at the doorway.

"We saw you last night, with a girl!" he proclaims wildly, seeming to want to tease me.

"So?" I answer calmly.

"You're not denying it!? You sure are a pimp!" Uchiyama says and everyone seems to want me to talk to them about it. They all come over and sit me in the middle of their group to play 20 questions. _Again_.

"What was her name?" asked one.

"Nica" I answer.

"Have you done it with her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I answer and the whole crowd goes wow.

"How does it feel?"

"Good"

"How many other girls have you done it with?"

"I don't keep count"

"Did you get it up for all of them?" one guy dare asks.

"Why not?" I counter their question.

"What positions have you done it in?" everyone keeps quiet.

"I don't know. Whatever feels good." they all 'ooh' and 'ahh' as if I was such an interesting specimen. At least I knew that not all of them were pig-headed. Sawada Shin definitely wasn't interested.

"Where do you guys usually do it?" another brave one asks. I can see that their noses are starting to bleed.

"Her place, my place, whatever. Just when the mood feels right, you know?" I tell them. Some of the guys noses burst with blood.

"Aren't you gonna wipe that?" I ask them. They shake their heads no and look at me adoringly.

"You, you are the ultimate guy! Share your secrets with us!!" they all chorus. At this time, the teacher _finally_ comes in.

"Oh! You guys are getting along with the new student pretty well!" Yakumi says. Everyone grins widely and proclaims "YES! HE IS OUR GOD OF RELATIONSHIPS!!".

"Really now? Can you get me a date or something?" Yankumi asks, also becoming interested. I just shrug.

"Yeah, sure, just give me your stats and I'll see what I can do." I say casually. I am then also bombarded with the guys' giving me their numbers and all. After all that, school ends once again and I walk out of the school. As I approach the gates, I see guys flocking one side of it, around a girl.

"Jun, honey!" Erika's familiar voice calls to me. She struggles out of the crowd and glomps me. I smile.

"Baby, why are you here?" I ask her in English. I see the other guys around us glaring at me and the others stare in awe.

"I came to pick you up! I missed you so much!" she answers me.

"Hey, hey, Jun, aren't you a pimp? You were with another girl yesterday!" one of my classmates shout to me. Everyone then agrees and starts calling me names. If they think they could ruin my date with this girl, they were totally wrong.

"Honey~" Erika catches my attention again. "Don't tell me you were with another girl yesterday??" she asks me sweetly.

"I was with Nica, babe." I tell her calmly. She pouts.

"Aww~ and I was hoping to get to you first! Don't tell me Jenny and Hiromi also called you after me?" she started speaking in Japanese. I just smile and kiss her fully on the lips.

"Yes, but today is all just you." I tell her and she pecks me on the lips once more before we start walking off. Leaving the crowd to just stare in utter awe.

"That guy... He must be God." I heard one say.

* * *

~~Shin's POV~~

"That guy... He must be God." I heard Uchiyama say after witnessing the scene with Jun and the girl named Erika. Now I was really curious about him. He has so many women and all of them seem to know each other. Not caring if he did other people other than them. Also, he seems to have been to America all this time. Those girls were waiting for him, but weren't too clingy either.

There just had to be an answer to all these questions. Kim Junichi was a very intriguing person indeed.

~~After a few days~~

A few days later, I kind of became obsessed about him. I knew what time he woke up, what time he would leave for school, what he usually did for the weekend, and, everyday after school, he was never seen without a girl. Also, the class stopped bothering him about his lovelife and have accepted this as a fact: Junichi was God.

Yankumi came into class and everyone shook Junichi awake like they always did. Jun stretched and yawned, rubbing his eye. I look at his lips as he licks them after being so dry.

_I want to lick them for you._

My head has been saying weird things that keep me awake at night and make me sleep at school. Yankumi calls the class into order and then checks the attendance. Afterwards, she calls on to Jun.

"Jun-kun, I want to apologize. You were dressed in our uniform that I automatically assumed that you were a boy. Sorry for accidentally barging in on you inside the CR." Yankumi apologized and bowed her head low.

"Yankumi-sensei, its alright. Not like you saw anything weird anyway. We're both girls, after all." Jun replies.

Wait... _what??_

"WHAT!?" the whole class explodes with my thoughts.

"Why?" Jun asks stupidly.

"Yeah. Why? Didn't you know that Jun was a girl? You've been with her for almost 2 weeks already!" Yankumi declares as if it was the most natural thing ever.

"A GIRL!? But this is an all-boys school!" Minami argues.

"I was expelled at an all-girls school in the states. They caught me doing PDA a few times." Jun told us.

"Ahh.. it was an all girl's school then? I thought it was co-ed?" Yankumi inquired.

"It was co-ed 2 years ago. Last year, it turned into an all-girls school because the guys started enrolling into the all-boys school beside us." Jun replied.

"Ahh.." Yankumi said calmly and closed her eyes.

"Wait.. then.. you were caught doing _other_ girls?" Yankumi asked her.

"Yeah" Jun said and Yankumi was visibly starting to back away. "But I only do girls 2 years older and 3 years younger. Yankumi-sensei, you're 4 years older than me, right?" Jun replied after noticing this.

"YOU'RE A LESBIAN?!" everyone chorused. Even I couldn't help but have my eyes widen at this. I should've noticed. I should've known all along.

Jun didn't have to be male to do a girl. I was now noticing that her voice wasn't as deep as a guy usually has, and she didn't hang out with us a enough to let me notice her other qualities.

"'I should've known' That's what you're thinking, right?" Jun says in front of the class.

"Well, I didn't really keep anything a secret, alright? You guys just assumed that I was a male even without asking me." She told us.

"But you were wearing the uniform!"

"You were as cool as Shin!"

"You didn't have a problem picking up girls!"

"And we didn't notice your chest!" Everyone reasoned. Jun sighed.

"Hey, was there EVER a girl's uniform in your school? Are guys the only one picking up girls? Don't other guys pick up other guys too? Also, I wear a sports bra, and baggy shirts, you morons. You don't even notice how nice Yankumi's body is because she's wearing _that_." she refers to Yankumi, who covers her chest protectively.

"I'm sorry, I'm really like this. Sorry to have harassed you, Sensei." Jun turns to her quickly to apologize and then continues.

"And, 'as cool as Shin'? I know that you guys know very well that Sawada is a straight who isn't interested in girls. But, do I have to pretend to be like you guys just so I have to fit in?" Jun says finally and turns to Yankumi again.

"Yankumi-sensei, may I please have permission to leave the school early?" she bows her head. Yankumi just sighs and allows her to leave.

"Look at what you've done, you guys.." she tells us after Jun has left.

* * *

~~After school, outside Jun's apartment~~

"Guys, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask them with a sigh. Noda, Uchi, Kuma and Minami look at me.

"You thought she was a guy too, right? We just have to say sorry to her and get it over with." Minami says and I sigh again.

_But don't say I didn't warn you._

We were knocked for a while but no one answered. Noda turned the doorknob and, by chance, it was open. We went inside the apartment and saw a shocking scene in front of us.

Jun was wearing only her underwear and a large white shirt and she was with another girl who was down to her underwear and black bra. Jun was kissing her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in her wake. Jun had her back towards us and seemed like she was about to unclasp her partner's bra when she just stopped. I knew she just felt our presence.

"Jun~" the girl moaned, "why'd you stop?"

"Mira, you have to get dressed. I have _unexpected_ visitors." Jun says and Mira runs into what I assumed was Jun's bedroom. After a minute, she comes out with clothes on.

"Jun, I'll be back later. Cook me good dinner, ayt?" Mira manages to say before leaving. Jun then beckons us in and picks up some clothes and then goes inside her bedroom. She comes out wearing a pair of pants and sits down with us. Looking miserable.

"Look, you guys already disturbed something good. Might as well tell me what you're here for." she says after a while of awkward silence.

"We were here to apologize." I start.

"You too? I thought you _knew_ that I was a girl." Jun says almost disbelievingly.

"Well, I didn't" I tell her casually with a shrug.

"Really? Then you must be gay. You keep staring at me like you want to kiss me or something." she tells me bluntly.

_I really wanted to kiss you. Right now, I really want to._

"I was just curious. There was something you had that made me feel like something was completely wrong." I said. Why was I making excuses?

"Really? So you only _felt_ something?" Jun asks me. By this time, everyone seems to want to hear my answer.

"Yes. My instinct told me you were a girl while my brain thinks you're a guy. Happy now?" I tell her irritably.

_Why in the world did I involve myself with her?  
There's no escape now..._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys!****This is the first time I've actually posted something on FanFiction.  
I was supposed to post my other stories (such as Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis, La Corda) but all my files got corrupted and I didn't have any back-up plan for them.  
Will be posting more chapters soon!  
This is an OCxShin story, of course!  
R&R!!**

**Setoshino  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"It's funny, really… I hate wearing skirts but I endured it ALL for the girls!" Jun said happily. The gang and I came to apologize to her and we ended up getting drinking at her place. Noda and the rest kept asking her questions as the drinks poured in. They found Jun's life very interesting.

"So, even though you went to an all-girls school in America, why'd you end up here? I want to hear all of the details!" Uchi says while looking very plastered. Jun smiles at him and it seems that I'm the only one who noticed that she wasn't drinking up at all. But then again, so was I.

"Well, I'm popular with girls and so the girls there just started asking for my number. It wasn't a Catholic school but there were lots of Christians there and they started noticing things about me. Though Americans say that their country isn't conservative at all, their country really is! Those Christian girls ganged up on me, got evidence and the school board of directors decided to expel me because of PDA." She drank a bit of the cola she had then and continued, "Also because I didn't want to tell them who were the girls I was sleeping with." Everyone clapped and gave her a standing ovation. Jun smiled and laughed.

At that moment, I felt as though the whole world was trying to mess with me. I saw her smile and I can swear it sparkled. Jun is beautiful. And then Jun turned to me with wild eyes.

"FUCK!" she shouted in English. Everyone else got off his celebratory movements then. In a second, they were all quiet as they stared at a wild-eyed Jun. She ran into her bedroom and a click was heard.

Her muffled shouting voice was heard through the door. Everyone said "What?" And then she opened the door with only her bra and pants on.

"Guys! I need you guys to leave now!" She said but everyone else was looking at her womanly attributes then. I looked, too, but I stopped myself short.

"Why?" I asked. It was the first question I asked her and she looked at me, seeing that I was the only one not drunk enough to have lost my senses at the moment.

"I have a dinner date with my fiancé tonight. I told James to pick me up here at 10 today." She said then ran back in her room to open various boxes there. "It's 9:30 already, guys. I really, really, have to go. Sorry, but," she paused as she came to her bedroom's door, still in her distractingly red lacy bra while clutching a black dress in her left hand. "I'll explain everything when I get back here at around midnight or one am. I already told Mira not to come back since I have this." And then she reached out and closed her bedroom's door. After about a minute, she was out again but with a shirt on.

"Look, if you guys wanna stay here, it's fine with me but my bedroom's off-limits. I'm locking it. There's a bathroom down the hall so just use that. If someone knocks and I'm still not out, just don't answer the door, okay?" She closed the door.

"Who's gonna stay?" We heard her shout. Noda and the others just nodded. I poured myself a drink. "I'll stay, then." I said. Everyone looked at me and then sat down. "Yeah, me too." Uchiyama says. "I've got a date tomorrow, so..." Noda says. Noda, Kuma and Minami synonymously decided to leave after a round of drinks.

After a while, when Noda, Kuma and Minami went on their way, a knock on the door was heard. Uchiyama stood up. "I'm just gonna look through the peephole." He said. I kept my eyes on Jun's bedroom door. Uchiyama hurries back quietly. "Shit, Shin! I think its some gang that's out there. There all in ties and suits and shit!" He reports nervously. I looked at the front door and was going to say something when Jun's bedroom door opened.

And out stepped a woman who looked like her but whose hair looked like it was colored golden brown while it framed her slim face and neck. Her lips were very much red and her eyes had a twinkle in them. Her face seemed to glow in radiance as she walked to the door, her low-cut and backless long dress billowing with her every step. Uchiyama and I could only stare. This goddess faced us.

I mean, Jun faced us.

"Guys! Go hide somewhere right now!" she whispered loud enough for us to hear. It took me two seconds to register what she said and then I dragged Uchiyama with me to her kitchen. We heard the door click open.

"No nujeosseo." We hear a baritone say to her, in what seemed to be a different language, but in a playful manner.

"Jinjja? Na beoljulgeoya?" Jun said back playfully. To which the stranger replied, "Ani, goinchana". There was some silence until we discovered that that silence was actually masking a very quiet sound. It was the sound two people would make if they were kissing.

After a while, we heard some more words exchanged and then the door finally closed.

"What the hell?" was all a bewildered Uchiyama could say. I looked at him with the same expression on my face. We stood up and walked to her living room. "Shin, you shoulda seen those guys! They were classy-looking gangsters… Do you think Yankumi might know them? Wait, lemme call her now." Uchiyama said and took out his phone. I stopped him.

"Uchi, let's just calm down and wait until she gets home. I'm sure Jun has a story behind this one." I said. Uchiyama didn't seem convinced so I added, "Besides, if Yankumi hears this, she might go overboard again." Uchi conceded. We sat down and decided to continue drinking.

"Man… I never realized that Jun was a babe. I mean, she looks like a babe now but when we were at school and shit, she was always trippin', you know? Not like any girl I know." He said as he absent-mindedly swishes his drink. "Like that one time some guys wrestled with her? No one got to even touch her, really. Abnormal strength like Yankumi."

_And that one time I she walked in the boy's bathroom to wash her hands while I was peeing? Does that mean all that underwear I saw her hanging the other day was hers?_ I grew red at the thought.

"Why does she have all these girls even if she has a fiancé already, though?" Uchi asked me. I looked at him and shrugged. "I guess the only way we're gonna know these things is when she tells us." He said. We stopped talking after that and just thought to ourselves. Uchiyama fell asleep an hour later.

I couldn't sleep because I was still thinking about her. _Kim Junichi._ That would explain my weird thoughts all this time.

~~Jun's POV~~

James gave me a good night kiss before he left with the car. I walked up to my apartment, fumbling with my keys. I admit, I got a bit drunk with all the wine that was served at the dinner party. That "date" was actually another one of those fancy dinner parties my family and James' plans every year. This one was in celebration to my coming back to Japan after staying so long in America. My father's gang allies from Korea and James' father's allies from all over Japan came to meet the future couple that would unite Japan's yakuza and Korea's mafia.

I remember that the Korean and Japanese mob leaders look upon James and I approvingly as everyone from their lowly officers and right-hand men to the wealthy merchants' wife talked about us at every corner of the room. No one could deny that we were indeed the "power couple".

"Are you going to explain now?" I dropped my keys in surprise when I heard Shin's voice. He was standing right beside me but because my drunkenness, I didn't see him. He picked my keys up and opened my apartment for me. I stepped inside and closed the door. The apartment was noticeably cleaner than it was before. I stared a bit and he noticed. "I put Uchiyama in my apartment and fixed things up a bit here. He was wasted." He sat down and stared up at me. "Also, because I don't want any interruptions to your story."

"I see." I sat down across him as he slid my keys across the table towards me. I put my head on the table and stared up at him. "So… what do you wanna know, exactly?" I said. I felt quite sleepy already since it was 2 am and I was tired. He put his chin on the table and stared at me.

"Why not start with everything?" Shin said. I sighed and sat up.

"Well, for starters… I have a fiancé because I'm the daughter of Yoo Jun Kim. If you don't know him," I looked at his poker face, "he's considered to be the biggest mafia leader in Korea. Like a yakuza leader would be here, in Japan." He just looked at me. I sighed again. "My fiancé, James, is the son of a prestigious yakuza gang here. We were betrothed to each other as soon as I was 10 and he, 16. If we're to marry, then Korea and Japan will soon become strong allies. We're the 'power couple' that'll unite everyone."

"What about your girls? Past times?" Shin finally said. I shook my head.

"Look, neither James or I want to be the 'power couple' they assume we will be, you gotta understand that. Those girls… I found them when we both needed some form of release when we saw what was coming." I looked down. "It's inevitable so I decided to have fun while I can. Also, I've been going out with girls just to pair them up with proper guys for the past four years."

"Does James know about this?" Shin asked. I nodded.

"We agreed that if we were to be a couple, even if we didn't love each other or we found someone else we truly loved, we'd tell each other everything honestly. Though, two years ago, something changed." I stood up and walked into my room. I beckoned Shin over as I took a small, ornate box opened it. Inside was a letter and I handed it over to Shin as I sat on my bed. He read it slowly and then sat down.

"So…"

"Yes. I only have eight months left to fix all this." I lay down on my bed.

~~Shin's POV~~

"So…" was the only thing I could reply as I stared at the letter that was penned to her by her fiancé. James was dying.

"Yes. I only have eight months left to fix all this." She said as she lay down on her bed. "That sunnova b*tch surgeon did that to him and committed suicide. The nano-bombs he planted had a time limit of three years. James only told me two years ago when he understood that time was almost up. He thought that he was protecting me by not telling me. I came back here to finally confront the truth." I looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"There's going to be a massive gang war." I said.

"Yes, you're right. Especially since we didn't tell the elders. Only you, me, James and that surgeon know about this." She said. I could hear her voice trembling.

"What were you going to say to Uchiyama and the others?" She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I don't know. Something about an arranged marriage but nothing about James' situation."

"Why are you telling me, then?" Jun sat up and stared into my eyes.

"I don't know yet." She uttered and then, somehow, my face got really close to hers by then. Her eyes closed. I sighed. Jun had fallen asleep.


End file.
